


Reflected emotions

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi and Oikawa takes the train and they end up sitting in a cabin with Miyuki and Sawamura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflected emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findmeagreenlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeagreenlight/gifts).



> HAPPY NAMEDAY CSILLAAAA!!! :DD I'm sorry this is maybe a bit too silly, but the 2h trainrides are way too familiar :P (Especially when the cabins are as crowdy as here...)  
> <3  
> edit: we have vietnamese translation too by the lovely [toratora_kun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toratora_kun/pseuds/toratora_kun) you can read it [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/71135344-haikyuu-translated-fanfiction-iwaoi-oiiwa) <3

Sometimes everything goes according to plan. During times like these we all tend to feel at ease and enjoy the outcome of the things that we had in mind and watching them materialize right before our eyes.

But other times…

“I swear to god, Oikawa, if you don’t find a seat in the ten seconds I’ll kick you out of the train.”

“But Iwa-chan, it’s so rowdy everywhere! Look, there’s even a dog in that cabin…”

Iwaizumi sighed and tiredly shook his head. He had enough of this already. How will he survive the next two days with Oikawa? Ha had absolutely no idea.

“Okay, that’s it.” He said after they passed another ten more cabins. “We sit in the next one where there are two empty seats.”

“But-“

“I don’t care. Here.”

He pushed the door open and glanced inside. There were only four seats altogether and two of them were occupied already on the left side. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s stare on his back as he stepped inside and glanced at the two boys in front of him. One of them was clearly fast asleep, while the other was reading a book. He was the one who looked up at them over his glasses.

“Sorry, can we sit down here?” Iwaizumi asked. The other boy nodded a little before he returned his attention back to his book. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s arm and dragged him inside after him.

They only plopped down on their seats when Oikawa began pouting – well, it’s not like he doesn’t constantly do that, Iwaizumi thought grumpily.

“Iwa-chan, switch with me. I want to sit next to the window.”

“Will you shut up if I do?”

“Maybe?”

“Arrgh, fine.”

Only two minutes passed when Iwaizumi realized that this was a bad idea. He basically had no idea what to do now and he even had to listen to Oikawa’s cheerful statements. Like they were so damn important that they needed to be said out loud…

“Wow, Iwa-chan, there are so many trees… And look, there’s a deer, too!”

He only grunted back as an answer while he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. This will be the most painful two hours that he will have to endure, he was sure of it.

When Oikawa finally decided to stay quiet – he was still glaring out the window though – Iwaizumi glanced back at the two other boys sitting right in front of them. One of them was still asleep and his head was resting on his friend’s shoulder who was still immersed in his book. Somehow they both looked peaceful, and when he felt a poke on his ribs he knew that he’ll never have a life like theirs.

“What the hell, Oikawa?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Then eat, for god’s sake! What am I, your mother?!”

“Well… I mean, no! But could you pass me the bag?”

Iwaizumi tried to suppress his anger as he did so. There was no way, absolutely no way that they would ever be like the two boys in front of them. It was impossible. He rolled his eyes again when Oikawa changed his position and leaned his back against Iwaizumi’s shoulder while he was watching the scenery and eating his sandwich. _Absolutely impossible._

He closed his eyes when he heard Oikawa humming a happy melody quietly. Was he really strong enough for that trip? Maybe it really was a bad idea after all… Then he felt Oikawa fidgeting a little by his side and when he seized his hand and leaned his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder he just couldn’t help smiling.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t that bad…

After a few minutes he heard an incredibly loud yawn and when he opened his eyes he noticed that the unknown boy sitting in front of them finally woke up. He was sleepily rubbing his eyes while he leaned closer to his friend, who was still reading his book. At least he tried to.

“Miyukiii, are we there yet?”

“Nope.”

“But I’m so tireeeed…”

Then the boy in glasses glanced up from his book and smiled brightly at his friend.

“Do I look like I care, Sawamura?”

“How can you say something like that…” He mumbled and leaned his head back to his friend’s shoulder. “Wake me up when we’re there.”

“Of course.” He answered and turned his attention back to his book. Iwaizumi suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of sympathy towards him. Especially when Oikawa began snoring only a few centimeters away from his ear. He gently poked his ribs to which Oikawa really did stop snoring but he also leaned even closer to Iwaizumi. _Half win, huh._

An hour later Oikawa and the other boy – Sawamura – were still fast asleep when the boy with glasses – Miyuki – suddenly closed the book and looked up to smile at Iwaizumi.

“It’s like I’m looking right in a mirror.” He said quietly. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“I feel your pain.”

Miyuki turned his head and looked at his friend who was drooling all over his shoulder. Iwaizumi would’ve found it quite gross if he hadn’t felt the same wetness on his own shoulder.

“What did we do to deserve this…” He mumbled and Miyuki hid his grin behind his hand.

“How long have you known each other?” He asked.

“Ummm… I don’t know, a while, I guess?” Iwaizumi wondered out loud. It seemed like they were friends ever since he could remember back to. “And you?”

“Two years.”

“Classmates?”

“Teammates, actually.” Miyuki said with a crooked smile. Iwaizumi knew exactly what it meant; both the smile and both the term ‘teammates’. They knew their partners much more than their actual classmates.

“Maybe… we’re not so unfortunate after all.” Miyuki wondered. “I mean yeah, it’s all pretty ridiculous as it is, but…”

“But you wouldn’t want to change that.” Iwaizumi finished Miyuki’s sentence who smiled at him once again.

“Well, that’s not quite true, though…” He said and turned his head a little to look at his friend affectionately. “There are some things that I do want to change.”

Iwaizumi looked down at his shoes. It was all so strange… now he really did feel like as if he were looking in a mirror. Even his feelings were somehow reflected.

“Me too.” He whispered quietly.

“Then I guess… good luck to you.”

“You too.”


End file.
